Sanitary and odor free handling and disposal of used or soiled feminine hygiene products within women's bathroom stalls is often achieved only with difficulty. Such difficulty often arises through hesitancy by women to properly handle such items, the items being left in the stall unbagged. Such modes of disposal often undesirably contribute to restroom stall odor problems.
The instant inventive method solves or ameliorates such women's restroom stall odor problems by providing uniquely integrated and uniquely configured bag and bag dispenser components, and by incorporating usage and handling steps which are performed in conjunction with the provided components for achieving sanitary hygiene product handling and for achieving simultaneous room, bag, and disposal bin deodorization.